vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Velzard (Web Novel)
Summary Velzard is one of the four True Dragons, holding the title of "white ice dragon." An ally to the demon lord Gii Crimson who resides in the frozen North Continent. She's also an elder sister to both Velgrynd and Veldora.. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A Name: Velzard Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: 2000+ Classification: True Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as her soul isn't destroyed), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc. Can kill conceptual beings), Telepathy, Breath Attack, Resurrection (Even if she dies she will resurrect, however the resurrected Velzard, will be an entirely different Velzard), Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Flight, Energy Manipulation (The core essence of her ultimate skill is fixation. It has an inherent property of stopping things like molecules and energy, thus creating ice. She can also absorb energy with another Ultimate Skill), Matter Manipulation (A frost wave released by Velzard was destorying the molecular structure of the ground where Gii and Chloe had been standing on), Space-Time Manipulation (Velzard can use her fixation power to stop time and the space around an enemy, imprisoning them in place), Absorption (Her another Ultimate Skill, Envious Lord Leviathan, is capable of absorbing energy from her enemy), Power Nullification (Not only absorbing energy, Envious Lord Leviathan is also capable of degrading someone's power to a point of incompetence), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Death Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Decomposition, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of several thousands of people), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 3 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification, Time Stop (Can move in stopped time.) Attack Potency: Continent level (Fought Velgrynd whose Ultimate Skill have been improved on equal ground.) Speed: FTL (Fought Velgrynd whose Ultimate Skill have been improved on equal ground.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Continent Class Durability: Continent level (Fought Velgrynd whose Ultimate Skill have been improved on equal ground.) Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Patience Lord Gabriel:' Velzard's Ultimate Skill that specialize in all form of defenses born out of her unshakable iron will and strong heart. The core essence of this is fixation. She can applies this power to stop/freeze things. One of its application is to freeze the moisture in the atmosphere, thus creating an ice wall. With it, she can pull off a move like Air Wall to imprison someone in place by solidifying the surrounding atmosphere. *'Envious Lord Leviathan:' Velzard's another Ultimate Skill. Unlike her other Ultimate Skill, this one's core essence is absorption. Not only that, it also has different power that degrade someone's power to be lower than Velzard's own. It's even capable of affecting Velgrynd's evolved Ultimate Skill which was a higher level Ultimate Skill (a God class) even when this Ultimate Skill wasn't standing on the same rank (a Lord/King class). By combining both core essences of her Ultimate Skills, Velzard can use her trump card which is Whiteout Absorb. The energy expenditure of this move is effectively nullified due to Envious Lord Leviathan's absorption property while also severely limiting the capability of Velzard's enemy by degrading their power to be below her. After the fight with Velgrynd, both of her Ultimate Skills fuse into a new high rank Ultimate Skill, Ice God Sovereign Cthulhu. This new ability brought Velzard's power to an entirely new height, tremendously boosting the competency of her entire arsenal. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Hax Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Immortals Category:Ice Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Matter Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Dragons Category:Tier 6